A trip to the past
by wildstar12
Summary: A familar to Chris has return. It not Wyatt. But a dark shadow has followed. I SUCK AT SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to the past

A familiar face to Chris comes from the future but she isn't alone. Who with her? A evil presence is among all of them. Can they defeat before it too late?

She was always alone. When her mother died, she was alone. When her brother turns into a power hungry menace, she was alone. When her other went to the past. Guess what she was alone. She remember the days when her family happy. As she gazes down on the picture in front of her, she smiled. It was the week before everything turn into hell. A week before her mother death. A week before her hell. She remembers that day. All the family was there expect her father. She flips the back as she read the words on the back of the picture. 

_My family: Mom, Wyatt, Chris, me, Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry, Henry Jr, Holly, Halley, Aunt Phoebe, Mel,Prue,Penny,and Uncle Cole_.

She almost laugh as she remember the day they brought, Uncle back from the dead.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure?" ask 10 year old Chris_

"_Yea, I am sure." Lied 12 year old Wyatt as they walk up the attic._

"_Wyatt, Chris." Yelled their 7 year old sister Allison_

"_Yea!" shouts Chris and Wyatt at the same time_

"_Why are you guys in the attic?" ask Allison as she opened the attic door._

"_Because we are Now leave." Command Wyatt as Chris nodded his head in agreement._

"_Nu uh." Said Allison walk over to them _

"_What are you doing?" she asked_

"_We are summoning Cole." Said Chris_

"_Chris. Shut up." Yelled Wyatt as he put something in potion._

"_You mean Aunt Phoebe's Cole." Said Allison with her eyes wide open_

"_Yea." said Chris as Wyatt drop the last piece of the potion inside the pot._

"_Finished. But I need the power of 3 to summon him. So me, Chris, and you Allison are going to summon." Wyatt command._

"_Ok." Said Chris_

"_Why?" asked Allison_

"_Because you are here with me and Chris as we were making the potion and didn't stop us, so you are guilty like us." Said Wyatt_

"_Fine." She said pouting_

"_Magic Forces _

_black and White _

_Reaching out Through _

_space and Light _

_Be He dead or_

_Be he alive _

_Summons forth_

_The ex source here." They said the spell_

_The wind became very strong as a figure appear in the air._

"_Are you Cole Turner?" ask Allison in small scared voice_

"_Yes, I am. Why have you summon me?" he asked_

_Flashback ended_

As she finished replaying the memory in her head.

'That was my first powerful spell.' Allison thought happily

She felt her eyes get watery, she shakes them out, making her face emotionless.

"I haven't cried since my mother death." she said to no one

"You really need to stop talking to yourself, you seem kind crazy." Said her boyfriend C.j as he walked next to her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"O really now." She said playfully.

"Yes really." He said as he grabs her and throws her on the bed and started to tickle her.

"St-stop, stop it." She laughed

"I got an idea while I was tickling you." He said as he stop tickling her

"What your great idea?" She asked, lying down on her bed.

"How about we visit your brother in the past." He asked

"But he told to stay me here, remember?" he said

"Yea, but when do listen to brother." He said

"Your right, let's go!" she said as grabs his hand and runs out the door.

**Future Manor's Attic**

A head pokes out of the doorway, and then another head pokes out.

"Coast clear." Said Allison as she walks in the attic

"Ok." Cj said

"Draw the tiquetra." Allison order as she search her pockets for a spell

"Fine." He said as he walk to attic's walk and start to draw the symbol.

"Find it!" She yelled, just as Cj finish the tiquetra.

"Shut up." Cj whispered to her.

"Get ready." She said

"Heed the word

Heed the rhymes

Hear the hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish through space and time." They said the spell as the portal open up and they step through. Unknown to them a dark shadow went through before the portal closed.

Past attic

"Chris, we are not going demon hunting." Said Piper

"Why, you are home , and I could get just the power of 2." Said Chris

"Listen, I am going to say this once. We have a life. Something you don't have." Said Piper as she walked up to the attic

"Please, Piper." Chris said

CRASH

"What was that?" ask Chris as he ran toward piper

"I don't know." She said as she opened the attic's door and saw two tennages on the ground.

"What the hell!? " yelled piper

The tennages got up on the ground

"Allison and CJ!?"

"Hi Chris. Miss me?" said Allison

"Or me?" said CJ

I know bad ending. Don't be mad. This is my first fanfic. I know this sucks. Please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Drew fuller. Not yet anyway.


	2. AN not a chapter

**I am so sorry that i have not updated in so long. I have serious case of Writer block. I also need ideas to help with the stories If you want to be a charcer just tell this info.**

**Name:**

**What kind of beings: (choices are demon, Witch, Half demon and witch, Witchlighter, Whitelighter, Elder, Half elder and witch,Half demon and Elder,Half demon and Whitelighter.)**

**Powers:**

**morality: (Evil or good , Chris or Wyatt)**

**Until next time and if i get 5 reviews i will updated.**


End file.
